Angel Of Darkness
by xoyamiforeverxo
Summary: Puzzleshipping, Yami is tired of his father trying to get him married to a rich princess before his birthday.But what happens when Yami finds a slave in the desert?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- finding Yugi

I Don't Own Yugioh Or AnyThing In this story this was just made for the fans to read

The wind was starting to blow as the week of snow set in on Egypt ( *yes I know it's a desret and it barley rains but it snows in this story*), from the palace Yami looked over the snow gaseing at it intenly as it swished and scattered. Yami thought as His father (the pharoh) rambled on about how he needed to find a wife within the month before his birhday when he would take over as pharoh. Oh how he hated even thinking about it ...."there is a beatiful daughter of the pharoh in the next city who would.. Yami are you even listening to me?".Yami turned his head "sorry father I guess I dosed off for a bit you know how much I hate this subject but..." "that's no excuse Yami his father interjected you know I want you to find a sutible wife and...' Father I refuse to be married to anyone within a month I can't take it any more and if you continue to talk to me about it much more I'm going to scream !" Yami growled " how dare you talk to me that way " the Pharoh yelled at Yami " I know how much you hate it getting married that is but I only want what's best for you" Yami looked at his father " I'm sorry father, but I just can't take it anymore, he sighed and said " I'm going for a ride so I can cool off, I'll be back in awhile." and with a turn he left.

Yugi stumbled through the snow he was hurting all over from getting beat up and then whipped when he walked into his master's home late, after being whipped Yugi ran away as fast as he thought "well at least I'm free out here ". He suddnely felt lightheaded and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Yami rode through the snow covered land gathering speed over time he felt so free out here then in the palace. He started to slow down his horse and started to turn back when a mixture of colors on the ground caught his eye he walked over to it, It wasn't just a bunch of colors it was a boy laying on the ground with a thin dusting of snow covering his body and the colors were his hair which was very much like Yami's hair as Yami looked over at the boy he realised that this was the most beatiful boy he'd ever seen. Yami knelt over the boy and checked for a pulse there was one but very picked him up and covered the boy with his jacket he carried him over to his horse and he started off towards the palace as fast as his horse could go.

The pharoh saw Yami riding in and went down to greet him and was met with Yami carring a small boy that only looked 12 and with bruises all over his body. The pharoh yelled at the servents "run this boy a hot bath and fetch Prince Yami some hot chocolate immeditly!" The servents went about rushing around reading the small boy a bath, Yami carried him over to the bath and let the servents wash him then he put some old clothes out on his bed ,he was just carring some hot chocolate up the stairs when a small angelitic voice said " umm execuse me Prince Yami but where am I?"

~~ END OF PART 1 ~~~

Please Review!!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2first Meeting

Chapter 2-First Meeting

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

He was carrying some hot chocolate up the stairs when

a small angelitic voice said "umm excuse me Prince Yami but where am I?

* * *

Yami turned in surprise and said "oh you're awake... I found you out in the dessert when I was out riding my horse and I brought you up to the you remember what happened to you? The boy looked up at Yami "all I remember I ran away from being whipped when I walked into my masters house late because I had gotten beatten up walking home from the market and then I can't remember anything else." Yami looked at him in surprise " that's why you had all of those bruses on you."

the boy nodded and tried to get up a pain shot up his side and he gasped out in pain. Yami rushed over to his side "are you okay?" the boy nodded with a look of pain on his face." Yami nodded grimly "you may have broken a rib so don't try to get up again". The boy nodded "okay Prince Yami".Yami smiled and said "there's no need to call me Prince Yami I personally hate it when I'm called that all the time, you can just call me Yami. By the way what's your name little one?". The boy looked up with his big bright violet eyes and said "my name's Yugi."Yami smiled " that's a nice name Little one." Yugi brisled in disgust " I'm not little Yami, I'm 18 but you probly thought I was 12." Yami nodded "Yes sorry about that but forgive me if I call you Little one again." Yugi smiled and nodded 'it's ok Yami."

Yami remembered what he came up stairs for "oh yeah I forgot..Yugi would you like some Hot chocolate?" Yugi nodded and said "sure I haven't had that in years." Yami grabbed the hot chocolate from the bedside table and gently helped Yugi sit up. Yugi took a drink of it and closed his eyes in content "mmmm this is really good." Yami grinned "thank you I made it myself" Yugi nodded and took another drink.

Yami watched Yugi carefully boy did he ever look like him the only real differnces were Yami's hair had 3 more bangs stuck stright up like lighting bolts and Yugi had violet eyes while Yami had a dark crimsein. As Yami gased at Yugi intently he realised he couldn't just give this boy back to his master he decided to try to talk to his father about it because for some odd reason he knew he couldn't give up Yugi.

Yugi finshed his hot chocolate and handed his empty mug to Yami then he yawned. Yami said " are you tired little one?" Yugi nodded sleepily."ok then." Yami set the mug aside and helped yugi lay back down then he said "well i'd better go and let you sleep Little one...oh and I'll be close by if you need me ring this bell when you wake up again and I'll come back ok? Yugi nodded again and said " ok good night Yami." Yami smiled and said "sleep tight Yugi." Yugi closed his eyes. Yami picked up the mug and closed the door quietly and whispered " see you in the morning."

* * *

End of part 2

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3 Desctions and Visting

Chapter 3- Decissions

I do not own yugioh

* * *

Yami made his way down the stairs all the while thinking to himself. Why do I feel this way all of a sudden, I mean he's a slave for Ra's sake! , but those eyes just looked so fearful when I mentioned his master though... Yami suddenly got a picture of Yugi's violet eyes stuck in his mind they were gasing at him intenley. Yami shook his head why am I thinking like this? he thought. well I 'll ask father about what he thinks.

Yami walked to his fathers room and knocked on the door "Come in " his father called through the door. Yami walked in and stood near the doorway."Father.. Yami started You know the slave I found out in the dessert.." "Yes his father said. Why?" Yami looked up at the Pharoh "Well He got beat up walking home from the market and then he got whipped when he walked to his master's house late.I think that we should take the slave off of his hands. " Yami waited with baited breath while his father conrsided this. " well my boy what use would another slave be to you? I mean we have at least 20 already and I don't think we need another one." " But father .. Yugi is just not another slave he's differnet somehow... I really feel that we should buy him off of Yugi's Master."Yami blurted out. The Pharoh smiled "ahh so the boy's name is Yugi. Well are you sure you want to buy him?" Yami said "yes more then anything." The pharoh nodded "Ok then you may buy him." Yami grinned " Oh thank-you Father." and with that Yami took off down the hall.

Yami found out from Yugi where his Master lived and he rode over there on his horse. Yami looked at the house in shock it wasn't a house for pete's sake it was a shack!

never the less Yami got off his horse and walked to the door. He knocked on it three times. Then the door opened a big man looked Yami up and down before growling "what the hell do you want you fucking punk?" Yami said calmly "I wouldn't talk like that to the future Pharoh." The Man glared at him and said " Oh I'm _terribly_ sorry your highness." Yami said "hmm well I came to see if you would exept my offer." The man looked interested " yeah what would that be?" Yami held out the bag of money that he had grabbed on the way out " well I want to buy your slave off of you." The man snorted in disgust " Why would you want that little basturd for? He's useless! the ony thing he's good for is getting fucked." Yami glared at him with fury in his eyes "I'll give you this much for him and be grateful I don't put your sorry ass in man said "Fine then he's yours". Then he grabbed th bag right out of Yami's he slammed the door in Yami's face.

Yami rode back to the palace in a hurry thinking Yugi was his at soon as he reached the palace he praticly ran up the stairs to tell Yugi about what happened. He reached the bedroom Yugi was just waking went over to smiled when Yami came over to him "Hi Yami." Yami smiled "hey Yugi..guess what happened." Yugi said " I don't know ..What?" Yami grinned before saying " I bought you off of your master.. you're free now you're no longer a slave." Yami looked at Yugi and was shocked to see Yugi Crying.

"Yugi what's wrong." Yami asked. Yugi didn't say anything."Yugi please talk to me."

* * *

End Of Part 3

Please review!


End file.
